justleafyfandomcom-20200213-history
Vector Reeses (Original)
|status = Alive |nationality = American |species = Human |gender = Male |location = Vector Village |height = 183cm |weight = 75kg |hair_color = White |eye_color = Blue |title1 = }} is a primary character featured in the Tourney. Biography Larry, Tito, Robbie and the others went into Vector's house. He was shown the Wash'n'Rinse, but all what Vector needed was its soap reservoir. He took it and put some of it to finalize the creation of the Shower Pistol, which is the only weapon that can remove the main portal in Paradise City. Vector told the crew that it was impossible to destroy the main portal without the Shower Pistol, for reasons. However, he wanted to help the crew and wanted to join them to kill all of the daters. Some time later, some daters have evacuated to the main city, all other daters have been killed by many, many anti-daters. All of the anti-daters have returned into the Anti-Dater Base. The crew has also arrived to the base. Tom Breto, the guy who announces everything in here, announced that only heavy-water based weapons with soap reservoir and seven forms can destroy the portal. No other anti-dater has this weapon, except Vector, who demonstrated it. Announcer has made the crew go to Paradise City, wishing them luck. In the meantime, he wanted the civil engineers to build the Jetfloat. Some time later, Gadgerito has thrown a nuclear bomb as his last resort, destroying all daters, and the city itself. The crew has luckily survived along with the main portal. Vector used the Shower Pistol as a finishing touch to destroy the main portal. When the evening came, Larry, Robbie and Tito have heard that there is one huge supper for everybody. They were excited and went down to the restaurant, in a semi-fancy look. Gadgerito read a note, and it said that Samantha was working on the supper. Vector came in the restaurant as well, along with Gadgerito. They were actually surprised for the next-level technology used in the restaurant tables. They happily discussed, until that moment when Vector spoiled the fact that Yowinghoh created Peaceful Girl (unintentionally). Larry asked in a surprising face from where did he get that information from. Vector said that he actually sneaked near the Sacred Concrete and heard all about it. Many other anti-daters were surprised by that same fact, until Vector has told them that her created Peaceful Girl was a complete mistake. When he made it to the Jetfloat, Gadgerito, Samantha and Vector went into a room together. When it was time to fight Peaceful Girl, Vector took the Cement Cannon. Vector, along with all of the anti-daters, along with Swegz, Radwesool, Roffo and Semens, were going to the village violently. The anti-daters have finally seen the village, but nobody, except the crew, along with Swegz, Radwesool, Roffo and Semens, have stepped in through the village, and Peaceful Girl has seen them. After several minutes, Vector and the crew has started to feel weak. They felt weaker, more sick and more dater-ish. Their weapons, armor and gadgets have disappeared, except for Larry's sharp claws. Description Appearance He appears to have a similar appearance to Vector Reeses. He has an average height, an average weight and a white skin tone. He has white hair, blue eyes and long, white facial hair. He was wearing dark gray clothes. Personality He is a person who likes making and discovering new weapons, and for years, he likes to defeat Peaceful Girl in a way. Quotes *"Behold! The Shower Pistol!" *"Doesn't look dangerous to me." *"But isn't there some sort of radar in your pocket?" Trivia * He heavily resembles his grandfather with the same name. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters